


biting all those cherry hearts in two

by atomicblondie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicblondie/pseuds/atomicblondie
Summary: The girls are shocked that Sansa has never had her first kiss.They suggest Theon.





	biting all those cherry hearts in two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay okay okay. I've never written a fanfic before, so I'm absolutely terrifed to post this. I'm not sold on my characterisation but let me know what you think. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Cherry Hearts by The Shins.

“You’ve  _never_ kissed anyone?!” Jeyne practically screeched, sending Sansa into a tailspin of hushing her, and her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. 

“Shhhhh!” She yell whispered, certain that her brothers would hear them. They had commandeered the living room for their sleepover, spreading pillows and blankets all over the floor until it was something comfortable. “I’m only fifteen, that’s normal!” Sansa insisted, brushing her long hair behind her shoulders in an act of fake confidence in the words she spoke.

“Oh Sansa,” Margaery said, it was teasing, but very much so verging on patronising and Sansa’s features immediately dropped into a frown. “But even Arya’s had her first kiss.” 

_That_ revelation was unexpected, and her gaze immediately went to her little sister. On hearing her name, Arya glanced up from her Switch and shrugged her shoulders, nonchalant as ever. Sansa was sure it was just to irritate her. It was proven, the second Sansa opened her mouth to speak.

“Besides, you’re sixteen on Tuesday. That’s why you’re having this sleepover, remember?” The brunette Stark said, and Sansa could hear the smirk on her lips before she even glared in her direction.

“Well I’ve not had much choice have I? Who would you like me to kiss, Joffrey?” It was a fine enough defence, and she’d forever be grateful to Robb for highlighting his true colours before she got any further than pecks on the cheek. 

“Literally anyone.” Jeyne commented, and reached out to grab Sansa’s hand when she realised the teasing wasn’t being taken so playfully. “Oh come on, there’s got to be someone you like right now?” Margaery leaned in at that, ready for a secret that Sansa didn’t have to offer. 

“Not really,” she shrugged, “I guess I just want it to be someone decent. I don’t think I’m asking for a lot here.” 

“There are so many decent guys around Sans,” Margaery tried to reassure her, “honestly. You’re just not looking at them.” 

She wasn’t  _wrong_. 

Sansa was well aware that there was a slight shift in attitude towards men in the past couple of years, but who would blame her? They’d not presented themselves well, why should she offer herself to them?

“Give up guys,” Arya piped up again, shifting in her seat to actually face the rest of the girls. “She wont do it. She’s scared.” 

“I am not scared!” Sansa retorted haughtily, absolutely despising when her sister could see through her mask. 

“Then kiss someone!” Jeyne giggled, giving Sansa a light nudge that rolled her shoulder back. The redhead’s eyes trailed between the two girls, then back to Arya, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I would kiss someone. But there’s no one to kiss.”

“What about Harry?” Sansa visibly recoiled at the proposition, shaking her head. 

“He’s so childish, it’s  _so_ offputting!”

“There’s always Theon.” Arya came through with another suggestion, aiming to irritate once again, and it sent a ripple of laughter through her two friends.

“Yes! It’s perfect, he’s already here!” Margaery clapped her hands together excitedly, but Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips together defiantly. 

“I’m not doing this.” She huffed, “I don’t want to, okay?” It wasn’t a question, and suddenly that conversation had ended, quickly shifting into Jeyne and Margaery talking about how hot Jon and Robb were. One thing Sansa and Arya agreed on was how much they hated when this topic came up. 

——-

It was well past midnight when they put on The House Bunny, volume turned down so they didn’t keep her family up. Her mood had lifted again once the topic of her nonexistent love life was dropped, but it would be a lie to say some of the thoughts hadn’t remained swirling in her head. 

“Out of popcorn.” Margaery stated, lifting their bowl up to show Jeyne and Sansa. Arya had decided to sleep in her own bed the second they chose their movie, one Sansa had played far too many times for her liking. 

“I’ll grab some.” Sansa offered, it was her sleepover after all. Getting off the sofa this late felt like effort, but she still rather gracefully traipsed her way into the kitchen. Setting the bowl on the counter, Sans went for the cabinet and pulled out a microwaveable bag of popcorn. With the timer set, Sansa hummed aimlessly as she thought of things to pass the time. 

A small smile passed her lips as she remembered Robb had picked up her favourite limoncello sorbet on his way home last night. A tiny early birthday gift. Sansa pulled it from the freezer, grabbed herself a spoon and hopped onto the counter. 

She had to admit, she was so focused on bringing the spoon to her mouth that she almost didn’t realise that someone had come in. Almost. 

“Midnight feast eh?” Theon smirked, leaning his hand on the doorjamb. Sansa gave a slow nod, suddenly feeling self conscious in her pyjamas. He’d seen her in them a million times, these blue shorts and button up, her grey bunny slippers hanging from her feet. 

He sidled up to her, took up a spoon from the drawer and dug into the tub she held. The redhead was partly mesmerised, and only when he went to double dip did she knock away his spoon with her own. “Selfish.” He cooed, in that low teasing way he always seemed to have. Had it always sounded so entrancing?

Sansa had never felt strange around Theon before, he was just Robb’s kind of annoying friend, and she could only blame this on that idea that Arya had planted in her head. Theon wasn’t an  _option_ , at least, he hadn’t been. Now her heart was hammering in her chest from just a few words, and him near enough to steal her ice cream. Was this always there? Had she simply been oblivious?

“How’s the sleepover going?” He asked as he went to the fridge, plucking out a six pack of beer. 

“Good.” Sansa replied quickly, too quickly, obviously fake. Theon even raised his brows at her. “They were just… giving me a hard time. About something.” 

“Oh?” He asked, clearly intrigued now. “About what?” He set the six pack on the table and leaned his hand on the counter near her. He had to be at least a foot or two away, but it still felt intrusive. No,  _intimate_. 

“I’m not saying!” She let herself laugh, defensively more than anything else, trying herself to shake free from the way her entire body felt like it was on fire. Could he tell?

“Ah… you’re all spilling your little secrets.” His head tilted forward as he spoke, it often did that when he was teasing her, turning something into a joke. “Oh to be a fly on that wall.” He clasped a hand to his chest mockingly. Sansa tried not to smile. 

The microwave beeping interrupted them, and Sansa was both relieved and disappointed. She hopped down and moved away from him, tucking the ice cream back in the freezer and heading to the microwave. “It wouldn’t interest you anyway.” Sansa told him plainly, glad her back was to him so he couldn’t read her thoughts that had to be written on her face. 

"You underestimate the vast range of my interests." He told her, and she could only respond with a sigh.

How could  _one sentence_  by her irritating little sister have set her mind so alight? Okay, yes, if she looked at Theon from an objective view, he was handsome. And his hair always looked messy, but in an attractive way, like he’d been caught in the wind. And maybe you could say that his jokes were endearing, and his confidence drew you in. But this was  _Theon_.  _Robb’s best friend_  Theon. Known her through all of her embarrassing phases Theon. Teased her for years Theon. Probably only sees her as a little girl Theon. 

Sansa’s breath hitched in her throat as the thoughts swarmed her. She focused on pouring the popcorn into the bowl. She turned to leave, but he was between her and the door, watching her with a curious look on her face. She could have slapped him. For messing with her head so much and so suddenly. For the way that her heart raced when she noticed how good his jumper looked on him.

Was she blushing? She hated that. Arya  _never_ blushed, but a simple thought could bring a flush to her cheeks. She was so easily read. 

“Are you alright? You’re acting…” He started, but Sansa sighed and cut him off. Two steps forward and she had her lips to his. 

Her hands were placed gently on his shoulders, she wasn’t quite sure what else to do with them, but when his hands tentatively found her hips she slipped them around his neck. Sansa may have started this kiss, eager and hungry, but Theon was leading it, encouraging her lips open and holding her flush against himself. She was timid and uncertain, and she wanted to be good, to compare to the others he had kissed, to have a first kiss that counted. 

When she felt breathless and they separated, Sansa froze in sudden realisation that she was not prepared for whatever he would say about this. She wasn’t sure she could handle some cavalier joke at her expense. Not when she felt so heady.

“What-” And his face crinkled up, and she found it hopelessly lovely.

Sansa turned on her heels, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and hurried herself out of the room as quick as she could. She settled into the sofa as nonchalantly as possible, pulling a blanket over her legs as if the girls would see how wobbly they felt, setting the bowl overtop. 

A few moments later Theon strolled behind the sofa towards the corridor, the six pack swinging in his hands. “Goodnight ladies,” He murmured, so incredibly casually, but she could hear that lilt in his voice and she was so desperately thankful that it was dark in here and the girls couldn’t see how red she’d gone.


End file.
